Fallen Rosepetals
by BAYBAY841
Summary: "Omegas don't belong in the battlefield." She's been told this all her life, but she's going to prove them wrong. At least, that was the only plan before finding out her mate is a Master Thief. How is she supposed to become the greatest huntress, when her mates greatest goal is to tear her down? Alpha Omegaverse Rosewick
1. Chapter 1

HOLY CRAP I'M ALIVE. It's been a while since I've visited Fanfiction. As you can see I started watching RWBY. Rosewick of course caught my eye. I probably look for stuff for this ship, like, every day. I think I've found everything for it. It's not hard to… It's still a small ship, but hopefully in time, it will grow. I started a group for it on DA, so if you have a deviantart account, feel free to become a member. It's called Rosewick-Club. Not hard to find. Anyways, this is an Alpha Omegaverse story. I decided to put my own spin on it. It's not normal to see this kind of universe for a straight pairing but I'm going to give it a shot. I hope y'all enjoy!

XxXxX

"Omegas don't belong in the battlefield!" The little Beta girl yelled as she kicked dirt at the fallen over Ruby. A group of Alphas and Betas played huntress, when the girl in red asked to join. But, Omegas weren't fighters, why should she play?

"You can be the stay at home wife." An Alpha boy said to her as they ran off to continue playing. The girl sat up and tucked her knees under her chin. She wrapped her arms around her and began to sob. She heard footsteps running up to her and crouch down beside her.

"Ruby, what happened? Are you okay?" Her Alpha sister, Yang asked, pulling her younger sister to her. Ruby nodded against her sister's shoulder but otherwise did not respond. Yang hugged her sister. "Hey, why don't we go home? I'll read you some of those fairy tales you like so much." She said with a gentle smile. Ruby looked up to her and wiped the tears off her face with balled fists.

"O-okay…" She whispered. Yang grabbed hold of her sister's hand and they walked home together. She knew what her sister would be facing. Yang had begun to learn about Alphas, Betas, and Omegas in school. She had the luxury of being born an Alpha, but her sister, being from a different mother, was born an Omega. Since Yang had begun reading these stories to her sister, Ruby began to want to grow up and change the world. She wanted to help people who couldn't help themselves. But Omegas were not seen as capable of doing so much. Very rarely would an Omega become a huntress. Except of course, Ruby's mother. That, and the fairy tales, kept Ruby going. She not only wanted to help those in need, but prove that she was capable of doing so.

She could still hear her sister sniffling as they walked up their driveway, she gave the small hand a light squeeze. Their father was out on another business trip, Yang would have to cook again tonight. They came in and she set her stuff on the table and lit the stove. Ruby climbed into the chair at the dinner table and swung her feet, watching her sister cook. She looked over and saw her favorite book on the coffee table in the living room. She climbed down and went to pick it up. She opened the book to her favorite part in the story. She knew most of the words but for the most part she enjoyed looking at the pictures while someone else read it to her. A light smile graced her face as she stared at the picture. The girl in the while hood had defeated the grimm that had preyed on the village.

After dinner, Yang took Ruby to their room. Both sisters sat on Ruby's bed after changing into their pajamas and opened up Ruby's favorite book. It told the story of a girl whose village had been attacked by a group of grimm. The girl saved her family and village, showing the picture of the girl in the white hood standing victoriously in front of the fallen grimm, face covered by the hood.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Yang read out, completing the book. "Time for bed, Ruby."

"Yang?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think.." Ruby started, "one day, I could be like that girl in the book?"

Yang smiled and squeezed her sister to her side.

"I think you're already on your way." Ruby smiled and lied down pulling up her covers. "Goodnight, Huntress Ruby." Yang whispered turning off the light.

"Goodnight, Yang.." She whispered back, closing her eyes. Maybe her and the girl from the fairy tales weren't so different after all.

Ruby liked to imagine the hooded figure was an Omega too.

XxXxX

The girl in red hurried though the halls during passing period. She just wanted to get to class as soon as possible. Her Alpha and Beta friends would be there waiting, they'd be there to protect her.

"I wonder if she's had her heat yet…" She heard the whisper behind her and cringed.

'_Here we go...'_

"I don't know, but I know when it does I'd like to deflower _that_ rose." There came the snickers. She held her books tighter to her chest and used her semblance to speed to class. Once she got there she sat down in the back corner of the room. Out of sight, out of mind. She soon her the voices of her friends echoing in the halls and then saw them enter the classroom. They all smiled at her and sat around her to her left, as if forming a blockade and began to tell her about their weekend. She smiled back and told them about her training sessions with her uncle Qrow, excitedly. She began to wave her arms around to accentuate points. She was only fourteen and was already beginning to come together with her fighting skills. She had been training with her uncle for almost two years.

"Today, we will begin our chapter on Hunter and Huntress weaponry, you will all be expected to have forged your own weapons and show them to the class at the end of the semester." Their teacher announced at the front of the class. Ruby sat up and grinned excitedly. Finally, they were beginning on the weaponry. She was quite knowledgeable on weapons, not to brag or anything. This was the time of year she was most excited for. She would dedicate the next few months to weapons and building one of her own, an extension of her own self, as if a part of her soul. She was so excited, she began to feel a warm tingling sensation fill her body, fogging her mind. Her smile began to fall, and anxiety hit. No, this wasn't supposed to happen now of all times.

It was her Alpha friends that it hit first. Their heads spun to her direction, a petrified look towards her. But their eyes darkening nonetheless. Pretty soon, Alphas from even the front row began to react. Cover their mouths and noses, trying not to take her heat in. Trying to keep themselves restrained. The Beta teacher recognized the signs and ran over to Ruby, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the classroom. As they passed by the classrooms, Ruby could hear a bit of commotion. Alphas were picking up on her scent, and fast. Faster than they should. Ruby's legs were becoming numb, her mind going into a haze. She almost fell over several times on the way to the nurse's office. Her teacher told her to lay down on the available bed while she went to get her sister. She collapsed on the bed and held herself in the fetal position. Panting could be heard from her. The Beta Nurse gave her a blanket and a pillow, giving her a reassuring smile that said everything would be alright. This is normal.

Her first heat. First heats are not usually this strong.

The door swung open and in came Yang immediately to her side. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly in an attempt to comfort her. It helped a little.

"We called your father. He's on his way to pick you two up. Ruby, you'll have to miss the next couple of days for your heat." The nurse explained. Ruby could barely make out what she was saying. The words seemed slightly jumbled in her heat induced state. But she got the gist of it. She would miss school, right when they were learning about weapons. Of course, being an Omega _would_ ruin this for her.

When her father arrived, the nurse pulled him to the side. They had a hushed conversation that Ruby was too far gone to even _try_ to comprehend what they were saying. When they got home she was sent to bed to ride out her heat for the next couple of days. Yang helped her into bed and left her alone. Although the heat didn't affect Yang, her being Ruby's sister, it was best for Omegas to be left alone or with their mate during this time. Through her pants she managed to huff.

Her mate better be worth all of this.

She tried to picture him. What he would look like, what he would sound like. What kind of person he would be. She supposed as long as he was nice, she didn't care. The thought of being submissive to another person wasn't exactly appealing. But not hard to see for her either. If how she was acting during this heat was any indication, it was pretty normal for Omegas to be dependent during the time of mating. Oh, God, it was getting worse. If that was even possible. She was beginning to lose her mind. She didn't care, she wished she had a mate now so this would end! She turned to her side facing the wall, gripping her sheets. The room felt hot, and began to start spinning.

There was a knock on the door. Ruby looked over her shoulder, to see Yang come walking in with a plate of food. Yang began to pause for a moment, being caught off guard by the heat but continued forward and set the food on the side table next to Ruby's bed and crouched down next to her.

"How are you feeling? You've been quiet for hours." _Hours?_ Had she really been here that long?

She dreaded her future heats.

She sat in the doctor's office with her sister and her dad. It had been a few days after her first heat. Apparently there had been a concern over the severity of it. Her father explained to the Omega pediatrician what had went on following her heat. The doctor listened patiently and would write things down on her notepad. After he and Yang finished their story she began to write down more. A few seconds went by before she looked up at them and then at Ruby.

"I understand your concern, this isn't exactly a normal occurrence." She turned and set her notepad on her desk and turned back to them. "Although, it is nothing to be worried about. Your Omega daughter happens to have a more potent heat. This is rare, but not a problem. It will be easier to attract an Alpha or Beta to mate with."

At this point, Yang had grabbed her hand. She knew what these words were doing to Ruby. Every word was a stab in Ruby's chest.

"She will be a great breeder." The doctor concluded.

Yang gave her hand a light squeeze.

XxXxX

"I can't believe you got accepted into Beacon!" Ruby squealed excitedly. Yang grinned at her sister.

"It's only a matter of time before _you're_ accepted." Yang reasoned, turning towards her luggage. They would be leaving tomorrow to take Yang to Beacon Academy, one of the best schools for huntress training.

"Yeah right, I still have two more years left at Signal. By then, they'll probably find tons of people better than me and won't even look my way." Ruby muttered, diverting her eyes.

They'd be crazy not to accept you into their school!" Yang exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Yeah, I guess your right… Hey, before I start packing, I wanna see if they have the latest issue of the Weapons Magazine."

"Seriously? At this hour?" Yang questioned, worried.

"Hey, I'll be fine. I have Crescent Rose, remember? Besides, I would have gotten it earlier today if we hadn't gone out of town to celebrate your acceptance letter." Ruby gave a smirk. Yang sighed.

"Fine, but be careful. From Dust Till Dawn is probably the only shop crazy enough to still be open at this time."

Ruby walked into the shop, greeting the elderly man behind the counter and walking straight towards the magazine section. She kept her hood up and pressed play on her mp3. She picked up the magazine Weapons and began skimming through till she got to scythes. She took in every word, excited to learn more about cleaning, maintenance, and new attack styles with a scythe. Once finished she set it back on the stand. She glance over the different magazines, seeing what else they had for weapons. Majority seemed to be about Dust, although she didn't really expect any different from a Dust shop. She was contemplating her option when a hand gripped her shoulder causing her to turn around.

"Huh?" She looked to see an angry man in a black fedora, red sunglasses, and a black suit. She noted the sword in his hand. He angrily pointed to his ears, signaling for her to take her headphones off. She did.

"Yes?"

"I _said_, put your hands in the air, _now_!" He demanded.

"Are you… robbing me?" She questioned.

"_Yes!_"

"Ah.." She said, a slight smile coming to her face. She lifted her leg and gave the strongest kick she could muster.

"Hey-!"

"Hiyah!" She shouted, sending him flying backwards. Into the cans against the front wall of the shop. Another similar looking man came forward, hesitating slightly, before running at her and pulling his gun out.

"Freeze!" She ran at him, using both of her legs this time causing them both to go crashing outside the window.

She got up slowly, extending her scythe to its full form. She expected more of them. Guess she broke her promise of being careful. She looked up and smirked, swinging her scythe and slamming it into the pavement.

'_Easy there Ruby, we've already caused enough damage.' _She told herself.

"Okaaaaay….?" Her heart skipped a beat. That voice… it send a pleasurable shiver through her, she didn't like it. "_Get_ her!"

She prepared herself for the four men coming at her, spinning herself and her scythe. She took down the fourth man, sending him flying to the man in the white coat's feet.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were…" He muttered. She finally was able to get a better look at him. Orange hair, bowler hat, white over coat, smoking a cigar, carried a cane, green eyes. Well, eye, one was covered by his bangs. He was handsome, for a thief, she reminded herself. "Well, Red! I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening!" He said as he crushed his cigar with his cane. Red? "And as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid_ this_," The end popped up, it wasn't a cane, it was a gun. Definitely a gun! "Is where we part ways."

He fired at her.

She used her semblance to get out of the way of the shot. She looked around for him, to see him climbing the emergency fire ladder on the wall of a building. He was fast, but not as fast as her. After asking the elderly man if he was okay, she went after him. Using her speed to go up the stairs before swinging herself over the top of the building.

"Hey!" She called. He stopped, a shiver seemed to go through him. She figured she was probably imagining things because of the wind. But she knew he was an Alpha.

She never reacted this way with any other Alpha.

"Persistent…" He muttered. She prepared herself, when she heard the rumble of a plane. It lifted up to the building, it must have been his getaway. He ran to it, climbing the rope ladder that had been dropped down. He turned to face her again.

"End of the line, Red!" She wasn't sure if she liked this nickname or not. He threw a Dust crystal at her, she backed away confused. That's when he fired at her. But she was saved, from the explosion.

No, never mind. She hated the nickname, Red.

She was joined by a huntress. The night escalated when they were attacked by a powerful stranger who attacked with fire. They got out, but then again so did the bad guys. She was taken back to a building where the huntress got onto her about her recklessness. That was when she officially met Professor Ozpin. The headmaster at Beacon Academy.

"You want to go to my school?" He asked.

"More than anything." Ruby responded. Once she finished at Signal, her one dream was to go to Beacon and become one of the few Omega huntresses in existence.

"Well, okay." Wait, what? What? This wasn't happening… her dream wasn't just coming true! She had to be dreaming! "W-Wait, really? Like, two years from now, apply?"

"No, as in, you are accepted now. You may start here next semester." She was quiet for a while. Assessing what had just happened. Suddenly, she shot up and began squealing.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" She grabbed Crimson Rose and began dancing. "I'm going to Beacon, I'm going to Beacon!" She sang. She then froze, remembering where she was and who she was in front of. She quickly calmed herself and sat down. "I accept your decision."

He looked at her with a bemused expression on his face. Glynda glared at her as if Ozpin had just made the biggest mistake. There was suddenly a knock on the door. It opened and in ran Yang, followed by their father. Yang came over and hugged her sister. Taiyang stood by the door, feeling a little embarrassed, after hearing what had happened.

"Ah, Taiyang, it has been a while since I have seen you." Ozpin greeted, as he shook their father's hand.

"Hello Ozpin, it's great to see you. Though I wish we could see each other under better circumstances." He shook back.

Yang smiled at Ruby, giving her hand a light squeeze. Ruby smiled back, although her face had gone slightly red at her father's words.

"On the contrary, your daughter attempted to stop a robbery, showing great skill with her scythe from what Ms. Goodwitch told me." Ruby looked over at Glynda who looked away, blushing. Great skill? The huntress really said that about her? "It wasn't until a third, more powerful party stepped in and helped the thief get away. But I believe with a little more training, Miss Rose could be quite a force to be reckoned with as a huntress."

"A-A huntress?" Her father choked. "I'm sorry, Ozpin, but my daughter… she's an Omega. It's too dangerous for her to pursue… that kind of lifestyle."

Ruby felt anger, and was about to speak up, until Ozpin cut in.

"You don't believe in your daughter?" He challenged, with a small smile still on his face. He remained calm and collected while Taiyang became nervous.

"Of course I do…" He spoke truthfully. "I just don't want anything happening to her…"

Ruby felt the fire in her die out. She understood his concern. Omegas DID have limitations. It would be hard for her. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

"Dad, I WANT to be a huntress. This is what I've wanted all my life." She looked at him pleadingly. He was taken aback. He looked down to the floor, considering it. Finally he looked at Yang.

"Yang, watch out for your sister, okay?" Ruby shot up and hugged her father. He stiffened, before slowly hugging her back. Yang joined them, laughing. Ruby looked over to Ozpin and saw him visibly relaxed, smile widening. Huh, maybe he wasn't as calmed and collected as she thought.

XxXxX

The thief picked up a small red Dust crystal, inspecting it. That girl left him with an odd feeling. He could tell, she was an Omega. But, he had been around Omegas before. There were a few in the White Fang. But, then again, they were a bunch of filthy animals. Just thinking about the girl sent another shiver though him. He felt slightly warm. He WAS an Alpha, but Alphas didn't typically react this way to Omegas unless they were in heat.

This girl was something else.

"Till we meet again, Red."


	2. Chapter 2

So somebody stepped on my laptop. Now my monitor is all messed up. I thought I wouldn't be able to use it and I didn't even try for the longest time. Until I remembered, my laptop has an HDMI port! So now I'm using my TV as a monitor until I can get it fixed. Which is why this chapter is so delayed. But I'm going to get it fixed which means that chapter three may be a little delayed as well. But worry not, I didn't abandon you! I love you all, thank you so much for your support of this story.

XxXxX

"Ruby! Wake _up_!" A voice yelled in her ear. Ruby threw her cover over her head and smooshed her face into her pillow, hoping if she stayed still long enough the girl might go away. Before she knew it, her blanket had been torn off of her and she was being shaken. Her eyes flew open only to see a very angry Weiss.

"What do you waaaaant?" Ruby whined. She had been having a very pleasant dream about cookies and slaying beowolfs.

"_Seriously_? You're going to make us late, Miss Team Leader! Hurry up, we don't have all day!" Weiss turned around, causing her side pony tail to whip around her shoulder and marched out of the room. Blake gave her a wary glance on the way out before following. Ruby glanced at her sister sleepily to see her grinning.

"Oh, it's okay, Ruby, the princess just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Ruby gave a soft smile back at her sister before jumping down off her bunk to get ready.

"I still feel like she hates me." Ruby replied, pulling out her Beacon Academy uniform.

"Why would she hate you?"

"You know why." Weiss may have apologized at one point, but that didn't mean she wasn't secretly waiting for Ruby to slip up as leader. Not only was there the fact that Ruby was the youngest of the group, but Ozpin not just making one Omega as a team leader, but two. The only two Omegas at Beacon. Team RWBY had two Alphas. Yang and Weiss. Blake was much more level headed as a Beta (although even she had her limits), she had no problem with Ruby being team leader. But, many thought Ozpin did it as a statement, not because they were worthy of the position.

Once Ruby had dressed herself, her and her sister headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. They along with the rest of team RWBY joined team JNPR. Nora was gesturing wildly, to an amused Ren. Pyrrha was making polite conversation with Jaune, until Weiss showed up, stealing his attention. Ruby almost didn't notice the way Pyrrha's shoulders slumped slightly. Team JNPR was the only other group who had an Omega for a leader. Ren and Pyrrha were Alphas while Nora was a Beta.

Nora waved to them both, and gestured for them to come sit with the rest of the group. Although, Nora and Ren adamantly argued against the idea of them being a couple, Nora still became a little nervous when she found out Ruby was an Omega, but was fine when finding out Jaune was one as well. But, soon over time Nora accepted Ruby became very good friends with her, no longer being nervous. Yang sat across from her while Ruby sat beside her sister and Blake.

"Well, things are going to be a lot more quiet around here with that _thief_ behind bars." Weiss stated, crossing her arms. Blake gave a small smile, being able to relax a little bit more. Ruby nodded in agreement, but she still felt her stomach squirm at the thought of him. She was beginning to greatly question this feeling. It wasn't possible to feel anxiety and peace while being around someone. And yet, that's what she felt around Torchwick. She felt afraid to speak to anyone about it. It felt wrong to say out loud, but it also felt wrong to keep it to herself. She lightly shook her head to clear her mind. He was a criminal, a criminal that was behind bars. Meaning she would never have to deal with him again. He would answer for his crimes while she was busy helping to take down the rest of his merry band of never-do-wells. Then, she could focus on graduating and being one of Remnant's greatest huntresses. At least, if she wasn't already, after taking down a huge criminal organization…

"Now we can focus on the rest of the baddies!" Yang cheered, throwing her fist up.

"Yeah, but first let's just relax and focus on school." Blake replied. Yang flashed a grin at her.

"Oh! And Ruby's birthday is tomorrow!" Yang cheered.

"I say, we celebrate. How about this weekend we go to town and go shopping." Weiss suggested. She looked away slightly embarrassed. "Ruby, I had no idea what to get you. So just pick what you want and I'll just buy it for your birthday."

Ruby tensed. "B-But, I don't want you getting anything too expensive…" Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes, although Blake's was with a smile.

"She's an heiress, remember? I'm sure nothing is too expensive for her." Blake joked. They all laughed and agreed. Weiss glared but said nothing to deny it.

Once finished with their breakfast, they stood and went to their classes for the day.

XxXxX

Roman was roughly tossed back into his cell after another interrogation with Ironwood. Things were not going well with the general, it seemed Torchwick's lips were sealed. He finally got frustrated and ordered his men to get the criminal out of his sight. Roman turned just in time to see the door to his cell slam in his face. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bench. Back to being bored beyond belief. He leaned his head back on the cold cement wall. He thought over the information that Cinder had given him. He wasn't meant to get caught, but his boss was a quick thinker and used it to her advantage. After explaining the plan to her lackeys, Emerald and Mercury seemed all too happy to turn him over to the police. He would deal with those two later, once he was busted out. While he was at it, it was time to deal with the color coded band of misfits that always seem to be conveniently in the right place at the right time to ruin his plans. Especially Red. He opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling.

That girl from the dust shop didn't sit right with him. All the others he could care less about. But Red, was different. When she showed up with that robot girl, her eyes were off of him for just a second and it… angered him. He wanted her constant attention, he deserved it. He was her enemy, you don't turn your back on your enemy. She had been running into him more times than he was comfortable with. Her silver eyes always so determined to take him down. Definitely silver, he may not have been able to tell by their first few run-ins but underground, holding her at gun point, he got much closer than he'd meant to. Since then, she just never seemed to leave his head. He'd like to think it was just because she was an Omega. Omega's were an enigma, they elicited all kinds of different reactions from Alphas that even science couldn't completely explain. But, Neo was an Omega too, and she was like a sister to him. He didn't understand it. Red's scent would always put his mind into a haze, every time he would have a run in with her. And when he thought about what she would smell like in heat…

He would have to stop himself from thinking about it…

"What the-?" _Bang!_

Roman rose from his bench and stepped towards the barred window of his cell to see a guard against the wall, unconscious. He was just in time to see the second follow shortly after. He was then met with pink and brown eyes, shifting colors. He heard a click and the door swung open, revealing Neo, smirking as she rest her umbrella on her shoulder.

"Neo! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Roman grinned. She tilted her head giving him a genuine smile as she pulled his hat and Melodic Cudgel from behind her back.

"Oh, Neo, you think of everything." Roman marveled. He placed the hat on his head and grabbed his cane, feeling complete again. She rolled her eyes playfully and began leading them through the hall. His cell was the only one on that floor, the rest on the lower levels. Neo was leading the way because Roman, quite frankly, had no idea what the plan was. Mercury and Emerald simply grabbed him as Cinder told him to "just go with it". Then he was promptly handed over to the police. As he passed by the windows he could see the Cinder's bullhead in the distance. He grinned to himself, he was finally getting out of here. Neo stopped at a door to the side, and looked at Roman. He looked back questioningly. She grinned and pulled out a set of keys belonging to the guards she had overthrew. He turned his head to the side as he heard the sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs at the end of the hall. He looked back at Neo frantically as she unlocked the door. They both stepped in as Roman took a look around. The control room. He looked back at Neo and smiled.

"A distraction?" He asked. She gave him a look that told him it was much more than that. She strode to the computer and hooked up a flash drive. He watched as the screen glitched then turned black. He raised a brow, looking back at the stairwell. He heard them banging on it, throwing themselves against it trying to break it down. He realized that Neo had been smart and actually thought to reinforce the lock already set in place. Whatever she was doing, she was doing it too quickly to be stopped by the guards breaking down the door. When he turned back to the computer he noticed she had completely hacked the system. She brought up an option bar and Roman felt his excited grow.

This was the result of Cinder's quick thinking.

Every last prisoner here would soon be unleashed upon Remnant.

Neo confirmed. Soon the halls began to flash red as the alarms sounded. Neo ran to the window, smashing it with her boot and hopped on the emergency fire escape as Roman followed behind her. They climbed to the roof where the bullhead awaited them. They climbed the rope ladder to safety and Roman looked down to the building he was once being held prisoner to see utter chaos down below. Prison guards trying their best to fight off the prisoners but to no avail. There were too many of them to take down or stop from escaping.

"Good to have you back, Roman." He turned around to see Cinder at the controls, flying them away to their new secret hide out.

XxXxX

A loud rumble caused Ruby to wake from her sleep. She hopped down from her top bunk and went to look out the window. A military bullhead flew over the school, not long after that a siren began to go off. It started quiet but quickly got louder until it began to blare into the night, waking the once sleeping city. Her teammates all seemed to jump. Weiss looked at Ruby questioningly while Yang shot out of her bed and ran to the window to look out.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"An alarms going off." Yang responded.

"_Obviously_. Why is it going off?" Weiss retorted.

"I don't know what's going on, but it looks like whatever it is the military are getting involved…" Ruby whispered. Blake's eyes widened as she came over to the window too. Ruby was running out of space to be able to peer out the window, so she decided to step away. She began to walk towards the door when she was stopped by Weiss.

"Where are you going?" She sounded worried.

"To ask Ozpin what's going on."

"Not without us. We all need to stick together, if not for safety then for peace of mind." Weiss responded. Ruby smiled at her and nodded. She stepped out of the room with her team right behind her. They were met with chaos, Ruby had forgotten the fact that the alarm would have probably woken up more than just her team. Their hall was filled with the first years who stayed there. Pyrrha looked over and saw team RWBY and began ushering the rest of her team to them.

"Do you guys have any idea what's going on?" Yang had to shout to be able to be heard in the crowd of frantic first years.

"No idea!" Jaune shouted back. Shortly after he spoke they heard a ping come from the overhead, quieting the students. Glynda's voice followed shortly after.

"All students are to meet in the main auditorium, immediately."

The auditorium was packed with frantic students. Up on the stage, Ozpin was pacing while Ironwood sported a grim expression. Glynda tried to keep her face neutral, but fear was slipping through.

_What happened?_

Finally, Ozpin stopped pacing and walked towards the mic. Everybody quieted down for their head master to speak. He hesitated slightly, trying to put his thoughts into words. Eventually, he began to speak.

"I imagine, you were all wondering what exactly is going on. The meaning of your rude awakening and why I gathered you all here. I can assure you, that this is not a drill, or a test." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "You're all hunters and huntresses in training. So I will not hide the truth from you. Whether you are an Alpha, Beta, or an Omega, you are in danger."

Ruby felt Yang grab her hand. She looked over at her sister, scared. She didn't understand what was going on, but she didn't like what she was hearing so far. Yang gave her a calm look, but she could see the fear in her eyes. Ruby looked back to Ozpin who was looking to Glynda. She gave Ozpin grave expression but nodded nonetheless. He turned back to the students.

"Roman Torchwick has escaped from prison, and has freed all of his fellow prisoners as well."

Ruby felt Yang give her hand a light squeeze.

It was silent, the calm before the storm.

But, soon enough the storm hit. The students began to react to the news. Some were hysterical, some angry. Blake seemed to be both, tears streaked down her face as she looked like she wanted to hit something. Weiss was shocked. Ruby couldn't think straight, Yang anchoring her where she was by her hand. Roman had escaped, unleashing a wave of criminals on Remnant. Thieves, murderers, rapists, con-artists, criminals of every level and form of evil, unleashed upon innocent civilians.

"If some of you wish to go back to your families and don't want to fight, I understand. For I would like to remind all of you that although you are training to be fighters, you are still in your youth. I don't expect you to give up your childhood and risk your lives when you are not ready."

The crowd shifted uneasily. Ironwood stepped up to the microphone as Ozpin stepped aside.

"Those who choose to stay, will be given missions to help stop these criminals." Glynda glared at him behind her frames, pushing them up with her middle and index finger. Ruby couldn't pay attention to what all Ironwood had to say. She could only pay attention to the broken look on Blake's face, the anger on Weiss' and Yang trying to stay strong for Ruby. She couldn't tell what expression she held on her own face, but it had to be somewhere between confusion and fear. How did this happen? He was being held in the most secure holding. Why did her stomach squirm at the thought of him, but not in a bad way? Those taunting green eyes, he had been so full of himself. Rightfully so. He didn't seem worried at all when he got captured, like he knew he would come out on top, every time. She felt a shiver go up her spine. She wondered where he was now, what he was doing. Was he planning his next move? What would be the next step after breaking out? She had to know, she had to find out.

"You are dismissed." Glynda spoke calmly. Ruby felt Yang's hand on her shoulder. When had she let go of her hand?

"Come on Ruby, let's try to go back to sleep." Yang suggested.

"How are we possibly going to be able to sleep after _that_?" Blake demanded.

"_Blake_. We talked about this…" Yang muttered. Blake glared at her but dropped it.

They began to head back to their rooms as JNPR caught up with them.

"Oh! By the way, Ruby, happy birthday!" Jaune remarked happily.

"_Really_? This is _so_ not the time!" Weiss snapped.

"It's fine Weiss." Ruby insisted. She turned back to Jaune and thanked him. He looked like a kicked puppy. Pyrrha directed him and the rest of their team back to their dorm. Ruby went into her and her team's room and immediately climbed into her bed. She turned on her side away from everyone else and feigned falling asleep. She quietly listened to the whispers of her team. Blake's worry, Yang reassuring her, and Weiss' snarky remarks regarding Torchwick. When their whispers quieted down and her team fell asleep, Ruby turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. Now that it was quiet, she began to really think of the position she herself has been put in. She was the team leader, she couldn't, wouldn't abandon her team. But as an Omega, she was in even more danger. She was strong, yes, but she couldn't overpower a bunch of highly experienced fighters. Although, police had been cracking down on it, with this break in security and dangerous people once again walking free in remnant there was now a higher chance of an Omega, like herself, being kidnapped or raped. These were one of the many reasons her father worried about her becoming a huntress.

Questions began to float through her head, making it hard to fall asleep. She needed to find out what Torchwick was up to. She decided she would investigate tomorrow night. After that resolve she decided to put more effort into falling asleep. When it finally came to her, the alarm went off all too soon. She cracked her eyes open and slammed her hand down on it. Her team began to get up to get ready, she could hardly lift her body from her bed. Yang looked up and noticed her exhaustion.

"Ruby? Are you not feeling well?" She asked. "…It's not time for your heat is it..?"

"We can bring you to your bunker." Blake offered. Bunkers were just a nickname for the area of the campus that had been put up for Omegas going through heat. Omega's were rare in Beacon but when they did come through, they were always in a team with Alphas, since Alphas made up majority of the population. So for the safety and comfort of the Omega, these dorms were put up for the Omega to stay when they went into heat to avoid any problems. Ruby thought it over. It had been three months since she had last gone into heat. Which meant it would come some point soon. But this wasn't it.

"No, I'm fine… I just didn't sleep well last night…" It never hurt to be honest. She had nothing to hide, no one could blame her for not being able to sleep. Half the school probably won't be in class today.

"You should get some sleep, I'm sure the professor's will understand." Blake said. "Oh, by the way, happy birthday."

"Thank you." Ruby murmured, closing her eyes. That is, until Weiss piped in.

"Hey! Don't sleep all day! We still have to take you shopping for your birthday!" Ruby smiled, and began to drift off to sleep.

XxXxX

"Perry, its fool proof! Stop harping on all of my plans!" Roman shouted at the Faunus. He was ready to strangle the man.

"Roman, I think you're forgetting that all of Remnant is after you right now."

"And they weren't before?" Roman shot him a smirk. He couldn't see Perry's face, but he could feel the glare. "Look it's just a little dust robbery at a Schnee warehouse. Nothing too major. What could possibly go wrong?"

Perry rolled his eyes under his mask but didn't argue it any further. Once Roman had something in his head, there was no stopping him. Especially if he considered the fact that Roman was his boss. Roman looked down on his blueprints feeling confident.

"If you don't like it, you can just hang out with Neo tonight."

"You know she doesn't like me!" Perry argued. "I think it's because I'm a Faunus."

"Oh don't play that card. I don't like Faunus, but we… get along?" Roman tried. He felt the glare again. It wasn't his fault, there were very few people he really got along with. Junior and Neo were probably the only real friends he had. "It's probably just an Omega thing."

"Whatever, you're an Alpha too, and she gets along just fine with you." Perry retorted. Roman stood and lit his cigar, walking towards the door.

"That's because she didn't have a choice." He muttered, shutting the door on the Faunus.

XxXxX

She ended up sleeping through all of her classes. She woke up around six, confused. She looked out her window to see the sun setting. Her teamed chose that moment to come through the door carrying a large cake with the candles 16 on it. They saw that she was awake and began singing happy birthday to her. She grinned at them, her team was the best. She hesitated when it was time to blow out the candles. She didn't know what to wish for. To be the best huntress ever? She could wish for that next birthday. This wish would be a more short term thing. She blew out the candles, wishing with all her might.

Wishing for everything to work out with the Torchwick problem.

They all cheered and began to cut the cake. They gave her a piece with a frosting rose on it. Good choice. They all sat down on Weiss' bunk to eat. They explained how they didn't want to wake her and decided they would buy her a cake but would celebrate her birthday tomorrow. She was grateful for that. They started giving their presents to her. Blake got her a book on scythe fighting styles and maintenance. Yang got her a new CD by Casey Lee Williams. Weiss reminded Ruby that she would be buying her present later. She hugged her teammates and thanked them for the gifts. When she looked at the time, it was about 9:45.

"Hey, I've been in this stuffy room all day sleeping, would you guys mind if I went for a walk for a couple of hours?" She asked.

"What? But Ruby, it could be dangerous… all of those criminals loose." Yang reminded her.

"Hey, I'll be fine! I've got Crescent Rose, remember?" Ruby tried.

"Yeah, but…" Weiss interjected.

"Don't worry! I'll be okay! See you guys later!" Ruby said as she shot out of the room before her teammates could say any more. She ran to the locker room and got Crescent Rose out, strapping it to her clip. She left the safety of Beacon and began wandering the town. She wished she had at least gotten a lead first before she ran out like this in the night. She passed by the dust shops in town. They had all gone out of business temporarily while waiting for shipments to come in so they could recover from Torchwick. She was at a loss, maybe he wasn't pulling any heists tonight. Maybe she was out here, in the dark for no reason. She thought about returning home, even began to walk in that direction, when she remembered the Schnee dust warehouse. Weiss had mentioned that they had finally got a Dust shipment from the manufacturers into the warehouse and would then send it to the shops. She began running, using her semblance to get her there quicker.

When she was closed enough in range, she climbed the building next to it and set up watch. She crouched down to where she wouldn't be spotted but would still be comfortable enough to stay for a while. She waited, trying to be patient. These things took time. Places surrounding the warehouse began to close down for the night. Making the dark night darker. It seemed like they would never come when sure enough, she heard the rumble of a large truck come down the road. She crouched lower, as it parked in front of the building. A large group of White Fang members came out first, of the back of the truck. She began to wonder why she had come alone. What did she hope to accomplish? To be able to confirm what the news would report the next day? She couldn't take this many on. But it was too late to leave, she would be spotted if she tried to move. She stayed still and watched what would happen next. Then she saw the driver's side door open, and out came Roman Torchwick. It had only been a few weeks but it had felt like it had been longer than that since she had last seen him. He strode up to the building, with a small metal tool in his hand. Next thing she knew, the door to the building was unlocked and he swung it open as the White Fang rushed in. She lifted herself slightly to get a better look. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep lately, but other than that looked exactly the same. She saw him speaking to a White Fang member with glasses, when another dropped a box of dust. Torchwick whipped around and began shouting at them, then he picked up the box with ease. Those boxes looked heavy, she had no idea how strong Roman really was. He was definitely a great fighter, but to see him lift something that heavy with no problem was definitely impressive, for a criminal. She continued watching the process, besides the hiccup of someone dropping a box it seemed to be running smoothly. Lucky Torchwick, she had no choice but to let him go tonight. She felt slightly ashamed, she knew there was nothing she could do, but she should have brought her team with her. It didn't make sense why she would want to go alone. She watched Torchwick grin, wiping his forehead when it happened. She felt like she had gotten hit when a wave of numbness went through her. Her eyes widened in fear. No, please not now… anytime but now!

Her vision began to distort, as she felt heated numbness begin to slowly work its way through her body. It started at her fingers and toes, and she knew she had to run. She gave one more glance down in horror as she saw the White Fang's work interrupted. They were reacting. The Alphas, the Betas, it didn't matter to Fauness, their instincts were too strong. It looked like Torchwick was frozen, until he whipped around, wide eyed and stared straight at Ruby. She threw her hood up and ran. But it was too late, she was spotted. She hopped down the building and ran through the streets, but she wasn't able to use her semblance as well as she would have liked as the heat began to travel up her legs. She needed to find a safe house, but where? She wouldn't be able to make it to school in time. She looked around frantically, before spotting an abandoned house. She threw the door open, locking it behind her. She ran up the stairs before collapsing on the floor. It was too much for her to bare. She laid on her back, gasping for air. She tried to calm her body down but to no avail, there was no stopping the heat. She endured it gripping her eyes shut, not being able to rest. She didn't have sleeping medicine to help her through the heat. Looks like it would be another sleepless night.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Ruby's eyes flew open. Someone had gotten in.

She heard them come up the stairs, she was helpless. She smelled the scent coming off the person as they began to get closer. Judging by the reactive scent, it was an Alpha. She looked as she could see their shadow come up the stairs, until she was met with a green eye. She meant to say something, tell him to leave, but all that came out was a needy gasp. She watched him flinch, she then realized he was almost as bad as she was. He was out of breath, gripping the staircase. In his other hand he realized the metal piece he had been holding, it was a lock pick. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Red…" His voice sent a shiver down her and she couldn't help but moan. Her body was very reactive but she didn't want this, he was the enemy! She couldn't do this with the enemy! But the way he looked at her, the way he always made her body tingle. She did want him…

"Torchwick…" She whimpered. He hesitated, but then walked towards her and kneeled in front of her. She leaned up slightly towards him. He leaned closer towards her until his lips were centimeters from her neck. Her heat was too much for him. He couldn't help it, he wanted her so bad. But he didn't want to want her. He couldn't want to do this. But he did. She let out a tiny moan and he seemed to lose his resolve, and attacked her neck with kisses, licks, and bites. Ruby gripped his shirt as he ended up lying on top of her. She threw her head back, giving more of her neck to him. This was actually happening, Roman, her enemy, was on top of her.

He gripped her hips and grinded into her. She could feel his hardness through his slacks. She dug her nails into his coat as he moved his hand to travel up her thigh. His mind dizzy from her heat. He brought his hand up to his mouth and pulled the glove off with his teeth. He lifted her skirt and began pulling down her panty hose. With every touch she gave off a gasp or a small moan, driving him crazy. He stole a glance at the Omega beneath him, she was beautiful. Her face was flushed, panting with need. He was probably staring longer than he should be. He looked back down and pulled off her panty hose completely. Her red panties came shortly after. He began to hesitate again. She was his enemy, a huntress in training. He shouldn't be doing this. What if she only wanted this because of the heat? What if he was taking advantage of her? But if that was the case, why does he even care? He was a criminal. But then again, a sexual offense wasn't something to be proud of.

"Torchwick, _please_…" She moaned. She was consenting. She was begging. That gave Roman the go ahead, as he rubbed his palm against her sex. Causing her to cry out, throwing her head back. The heat of her made the rest of his body shiver in anticipation. He teased the entrance before sticking a finger in. Omegas were already so wet when they were in heat it didn't seem like there was much need for preparation. He stuck his second finger inside and began playing with her. She groaned and began rocking herself on his fingers. He moaned at the action and began unbuttoning his slacks with his other hand. He pulled his fingers out of her and used both his hands to pull his shoes and slacks off. He reached into the pants pocket and pulled out a condom tossing the pair aside. Ruby had taken notice, beginning to feel nervous despite the heat. This was her first time, Roman Torchwick, master thief of Remnant was about to take her virginity. He pulled down his boxers as she got a look of his hard member. He was really turned on, she realized. She had never seen an Alpha's reaction to her heat close up, she had always been trying to get away. He was shaky, and almost as warm as she was. He seemed like he was hardly able to control himself, constantly out of breath. She watched as he rolled the condom onto his member and positioned himself at her entrance. She sucked in a breath as he looked at her in the eyes. He was so handsome, she had taken note of that when they first met, but was never able to really think about it until now. He began slipping himself in, and time began to stop. Ruby's heart pounded as she felt her body heat up. She felt him fill her completely, and it felt as if he were expanding. It hurt a little bit, but her natural lubricant, paired with the heat made it ignorable. But she wasn't able to give it much thought as her vision went white. He tried to make sure she had adjusted to him, but wasn't able to stay still much longer than that. He began thrusting, pumping himself into her. He had had sex with an Omega before, but it wasn't nearly like this. He groaned as he shoved himself back inside her completely. Her quiet screams seemed to turn him on even more. It was as if she knew exactly what to do to excite him. He tucked his head at the junction where her neck and shoulder met. As he shoved his hips towards hers, she lifted hers up to meet every thrust. It felt amazing, she felt amazing. But it also felt different than any other partner he had. The sex was completely different, as if it were a new experience all together. He pounded into her as her cries got louder. He then felt the need to dig his teeth into that juncture. Which scared him. That was instinctual for Alpha's to do for their mates, which is NOT what Red was. As he got closer to his release, he couldn't help but to at least bite her hood. It smelled just like her, she smelled like roses. He actually really liked it. He continued his thrusts, feeling himself getting closer, and feeling her get closer as well. He felt her tighten around him, he was so close. As she threw her head back and gave a loud moan, she came pushing him over the edge as well.

He wanted to collapse but decided it was probably best not to throw your whole weight onto your bed partner after a good romp. He decided he would move and collapse onto the side of her, and went to move. But he was stuck. He couldn't pull out of her. She had started to cool down, getting a small break from her heat and was beginning to catch her breath, her vison coming back to her when she felt him tug on her. She looked down to see him still inside her. She blushed and looked up at him confused. He continued to tug again, but this time a little more frantically. Ruby yelped.

"You're hurting me!" She cried. He looked up at her, his expression unreadable. But in his head, he was screaming. He knotted. With Red. Red was his mate. He had sex, knotted, and mated with his enemy after her interrupting his heist and chasing her to an abandoned, run down, house.

"_What could possibly go wrong?"_

Everything.

"Red." He started. "I don't understand how it happened, but… I think I knotted inside you."

Now she looked like she wanted to scream.

"N-No way. That's not possible!" She tried to reason. She started to try to pull away, hurting both of them in the process.

"Stop moving! You're hurting me now!" He barked at her. She froze, fear etched into her face. She laid back down and waited. The room felt awkward now as they waited for his knot to come down. He avoided her eyes which was fine with her at the moment. Roman Torchwick was her mate. Why of all people, did it have to be him? She had planned all her life to lose her virginity to her mate, she got her wish. A few minutes went by till finally he was able to pull out of her. He slipped off his condom, tossing it somewhere in the house. Ruby scrunched up her nose in disgust at that as he began dressing himself. She found her panties, panty hose and boots and began putting them back on. She felt a quick movement behind her as she turned around.

He was gone.

And she thought she had a knack for speed.

She finished dressing and stood up, steadying herself. She then began the long walk home alone.

XxXxX

End of chapter two!

I wanted to address a few things with you guys.

First of all, the universe we are in. Alpha Beta Omega verse was really made for yaoi couples, to give them a reason to be dominant over their partner and be able to have children. In yaoi or yuri stories, the Omega males actually have a way biologically to get pregnant and the female Alphas have a way to impregnate Betas or Omegas. In this universe, that is not possible. Yang, Weiss, and Pyrrha do not have penises and Jaune does not have a uterus. I'm sorry.

Now, another thing I wanted to answer, do ALL Alphas react to Omegas? Even if they are of the same sex and they are both hetero? In a way, yes. Alphas who are not attracted to the Omega will feel more aggressive towards other Alphas. They will also feel slightly uncomfortable.

Can two Omegas reproduce with each other? Yes they can, but it is frowned upon. If a child is conceived, which is highly improbable, it will be weak.

What are the chances of giving birth to an Omega? Unless one of the partners is Omega than its zero. If one is than there is a 40% chance of being born an Omega.

Let me know if you guys have any questions.

One more thing I wanted to address is the sex scene. Rape against Omegas on heat is a prominent thing. It's easy to initiate if they literally can't do anything to stop you. It's like using a date rape drug in the real world. That's why I wanted it to be blatantly clear that Ruby DID want this. I didn't want this to be rape, I hope it didn't appear that way either. Just wanted to clear that up.

Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
